The Breaking Point
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place within Chapter 5 of Savior & Destroyer. Be warned, rated M for subject matter. Legolas has an encounter with Tileng that will haunt him for the rest of his life.


**Title:** _ "The Breaking Point"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces! I do however own the character of Tileng.

**Author's Note: ** This story was written because of an idea I got from one of the Teitho Fanfiction Contest challenges. It, however, could not have been entered due to the subject nature.

**WARNING:** This is the first time I've ever written something that has ANY slash implications whatsoever. The story takes place during Chapter 5 of my story _"Savior & Destroyer"_. It may not make sense unless you have read that story. So yes, there is a warning that this has slash, but it is NOT slash between any of Tolkien's canon characters, but with Legolas and Tileng (the former certainly NOT wanting such a relationship whatsoever). I remain an avid writer/reader of Aragorn/Legolas friendship stories AND that Legolas is not, nor has ever been, attracted to men.

* * *

**The Breaking Point**

* * *

"And how do you like these... accommodations, hmm?"  
Blue eyes looked up, glaring at the figure which stood in the doorway. There was a defiance in those eyes, an anger and a rage so powerful that few mortals would have been able to keep eye contact with the being.  
The harsh smack of a hand striking flesh sounded through the room, forcing those blue eyes to cease their soul gazing perception and focus on the floor below.  
"Disgusting eyes, you have." The man said, moving to stand behind the figure which knelt on the floor before him. "And now... now you look even more wretched."  
Blond hair that had once been long and intricately braided was now frayed and dirty. Cut crudely, the hair stopped just short of the being's shoulders, cropped in such a fashion as to generate an air of indignity and shame.  
And Legolas hated every moment of it...  
The man, Tileng, smirked slightly. "I take it the Lady found your disobedience defiant." He spoke, resting a hand on the Elf's shoulder from behind. The small quiver that ran through the skin nearly made the human laugh. "I am here, Elf... to teach you the consequences of your defiance."  
"Was not this humiliation enough?" Legolas asked angrily, but he dared not look back at the human. "She stripped me of the one thing that reminds me of home."  
Tileng laughed, "And why, do you suppose, did she do that?"  
The prince shook his head slowly, almost wearily, "Because she means to kill me, at least to kill all that I am..."  
"Exactly." The man replied, bending down until he was whispering in the fair being's delicately pointed ear. "And to do that... you will have to learn your place. To accept that place. To never, ever, question the Lady and her commands."  
Legolas scoffed at that notion, "Am I to roll over and do as she wishes? I am no slave, Tileng, unlike you who..."  
But the Elf couldn't finish that sentence.  
Behind him, the man had grasped the back of his neck tightly, his other hand pulling back on the shortened strands of hair.  
"I am no slave, Elf." The human spat scornfully. "She pays me well to do her bidding, well enough that I am not bound to this pathetic village in the middle of nowhere." Tileng smirked, pulling Legolas' head back violently and far enough that he could look into the Elf's blue eyes. "Would you rather I took you away from here, hmm? Away from your pathetic human charge? Away from this slavery and into a world where you will see horrors that you never could have imagined?" Tileng's eyes glinted with a fury all their own. "Yes... I come from the east, Elf. The slaves we keep there are far more obedient... because we break them... and we do so expertly."  
"And so," Legolas whispered, his voice betraying the pain that his scalp felt. "You seek to break me?"  
Laughter assaulted the Elf's ears, a harsh and grating sound. "I seek to do as the Lady wishes, Elf. I seek to make you realize that there is no going back. You are hers now, and you need to come to terms with the fact that your life is but a toy to her. If you disobey her again, she WILL kill that young man, Estel was his name I believe?" Tileng smirked. "And I will take pleasure in ending the life of an Elf-friend."  
"I shall not forfeit his life." Legolas replied in an emotionless whisper. "Do as you will, but leave Estel alone. I ask this of you and of your Lady."  
Tileng smirked once more, releasing Legolas' neck to move before the Elf. He kept one hand entangled in the short locks as his eyes fixed those of the prince in their gaze.  
"And here..." the man moved his hand to rest on one of the Elf's pointed ear tips. "Here I thought you would put up more of a fight. Too bad..." Tileng laughed, "I had looked forward to marring you... maybe taking a little off the top, hmm?" He pinched the ear tip, causing the prince to gasp in a moment of barely restrained pain.  
Legolas' blue eyes closed as he tried to keep from cringing, his body instinctively wanting to pull away and slap the human before him.  
Of course that human, all the while, was laughing. "I believe I found a sensitive spot..." Tileng whispered before releasing the Elf and standing.  
The prince's eyes opened as he watched the man warily, but he did not stand. Tired, nay exhausted, Legolas only wanted to be left alone.  
Unless...  
"May I see him?" the Elf questioned, though he refused to meet the man's eyes directly.  
"Who?" the human asked before it finally dawned on him. "Ah... your friend..." Tileng shook his head, "No actually, you may not."  
Legolas' gaze moved up to angrily lock with the man. "Why? Have I not been tormented enough? I demand to know how he fares."  
"You demand?"  
But the prince continued, unabated by the glare which the human was throwing his way. "All I get are threats to his life, and yet I know not if he even lives or if he is well!  
Standing suddenly, Legolas backed up as he saw the murderous rage in Tileng's eyes. "You demand?" the human asked again. "Just who, Elf, do you think you are?" Tileng advanced on the prince until Legolas was backed up against a wall of the small room.  
Blue eyes darted around, looking for something, anything that could be used as a weapon. However, the small room was sparsely furnished. There was a bed, little more than a cot really, that was lodged in the corner of the room, sporting one pillow and very thin blanket. In another corner could be found a wash basin as well as a small table, on which sat an unlit candle.  
'Perhaps the candle?' Legolas thought, his eyes resting on it.  
Before he could reach for the object however, Tileng's hand slammed into the wall next to the prince's head. This, of course, drew the Elf's attention to the man who stood before him.  
"You have not, it seems, learned your place. Even though I have been quite patient with you." Tileng sighed, moving back a pace. "Turn around."  
Legolas looked at him as if he were daft, until the man's knife came to his hand, aimed directly at the Eldar's heart.  
"I said to turn around."  
Doing as he wished, the prince faced the wall, wondering what torment this man now had in mind.  
Suddenly, Legolas found himself shoved forward, his hands going out to stop him from slamming his face into the stone before him. Tileng leaned against him, one hand shoved between the Elf's shoulder blades to hold him pressed to the wall.  
"Now, we do this the hard way." the human spoke and Legolas detected a hint of satisfaction in the man's voice.  
Enraged, the prince pushed off the wall, nearly overbalancing Tileng...  
Until a sharp cuff to the head knocked the Elf senseless.  
Dazed, Legolas barely registered when his hands were pulled roughly behind him and bound at the wrists. His head leaning against the wall, he tried to shake the spots from before his dizzied eyes.  
Tileng's voice grated in his ear. "I would stop struggling if I were you." the man whispered dangerously. "After all, your young human's life is on the line... is it not?"  
"I..." Legolas tried to shake his head but felt his skull suddenly caught between the wall and the man's hand. "What is it you want?" the prince asked.  
Smiling, Tileng pulled Legolas from the wall by his bound wrists, swinging the Elf around until the prince collapsed to his knees. He bit back a cry of pain at the impact to his legs and knees, his bones jarred by the cold stone floor.  
"I want you," Tileng began, shoving the Elf forward to lay on his stomach. "To learn your place."  
Before Legolas to even begin to struggle anew, the man had bound his ankles with the same corse rope which held his wrists firmly behind him.  
"You mean to torture me?" Legolas asked, his blue eyes glaring over his shoulder at the man who stood above his prone body.  
Tileng smirked, "Actually... I mean to break you." Bending down, the man pushed the Elf onto his back, Tileng's eyes locking with the furious blue gaze of the prince. "And I mean to take that spark from your gaze... forever."  
Confused by this, Legolas opened his lips to speak, only to find his mouth claimed in a rough kiss.  
At first, the prince knew not what to do, so shocked was his mind. After a few moments however, he tried to pull away. The fingers of Tileng's right hand tangled into the Elf's hair, forcing him to endure the strange action.  
When Legolas thought he would soon run out of air however, Tileng pulled away from him.  
"What... what in the name... of the Abyss do... do you think that... that you are doing?" Legolas demanded, his chest heaving to take in the much needed air.  
Tileng laughed, cupping the side of the prince's face gently with one hand. "Exactly what I said I was going to do." he spoke to the bound Elf. "I will make you dead inside, and you will serve the Lady for as long as she and her future generations... or you... live." the smirk on the man's face nearly made Legolas sick. "If you were a human... I would never do such a thing. But you..."  
The archer looked away, trying to still the fear that his rapidly beating heart betrayed. Tileng reached out, grabbing Legolas' chin and forcing him to look up at him.  
"But you are an Elf... and a very handsome... or rather, beautiful one at that." the human's laughter sent a shiver down the prince's spine. "Yes... I think I shall greatly enjoy this..."  
Before Legolas could speak, he found himself savagely set upon by a man that would haunt his dreams for centuries to come...

* * *

A few hours later, Tileng smiled to himself as he stood in the doorway. The room was dark, not a shred of light remaining, save for that which spilled in from the hall. What it was that the man looked at, was not hard to guess...  
Naked, half laying, half sitting in the corner of the room, the Elven prince tried to retain some form of his dignity. Agonizing pain flared through his body, and a shame more painful than any physical hurt burned his flushed cheeks.  
"I hope, at least, you have learned your lesson, Elf." Tileng spoke, tossing the prince a cloth, as well as a sky blue tunic and matching leggings. "Now... clean yourself up and get dressed."  
Turning, the man left the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Legolas did nothing for a long time save lay there in a puddle of his own blood.  
Weak, exhausted, the prince began to do as Tileng had instructed. Once he was dressed, the Elf pulled his legs to his chest, a motion that, while it pained him greatly, comforted him at the same time.  
As tears slipped from his eyes unbidden, one delicate hand reached up to tug on the chopped off ends of his golden hair.  
Sobbing, Legolas curled in on himself and tried to forget everything...

* * *

And that, having been given leave by the Lady to see his friend, was how Aragorn found him...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please don't flame me for this. This story is needed for the sequel to _"Savior & Destroyer"_, in which old evils return to haunt in new ways.


End file.
